degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emily and elena/Emillieandelenaa eclare part4
Fists are flying. Arms are swinging, Mr. Goldsworthy is now punching and kicking his son to the floor. With Blood in his mouth. Eli- Tell me, Mr. father of the year are you acuatly gonna join me for dinner? Mr. Goldsworthy smacks his son. Eli smells vodka. Eli- Oh, so you hit up the bar tonight, how are the hookers? His father is now pinning him down with his knee on Eli's lower chest. Mr. Goldsworthy- Your laying on you deathbed, but you dont know it yet. Eli- No wonder mom left you, your a crazy drunk bastard. Eli manages to pull his father down. He punches his father harder and harder with every fist. Eli- How do you like it now? Mr. Goldsworthy takes a deep breath and punches Eli, he knockes him down to the floor. Eli snickers- Thats all you got old man? My grandma hits harder. Eli is now in serious pain but smiles. Mr. Goldswothy has lost all control and begins to choke the poor boy. Mr. Goldworthy panics when he sees his son's eyes roll to the back of his head. He lets go of the bruised neck and stumbles to his car. Eli is lost in his own mind. He tries to listen to Clare's voice, he cant. He tries to open his eyes, he wont. He's Scared for the first time in awhile. He tries to breath but he forgets. Clare- Eli!! Breathe, baby breathe...Mom call an ambulance, Mrs. Edwards looks at Eli's body on her frontyard. Worried she whispers- They're all ready on their way. Clare is now in shock when the paramedics carry him threw the two red ambulance doors. She starts to cry. She closes her eyes wishing and hoping this was all a dream, She lets out a deep breath and opens then. She's on her bed staring at the ceiling. She jumps out of bed and runs down the hall to her sister room. Mrs. Edwards- Come on clarebear, get ready we're going to the hospital before school. ( She smiles slightly) At the hospital, Eli was half asleep when Clare walked in. He opens his eyes and sees that she's looking back at him. Eli- Good morning blue eyes. He smiles but is suprised she isnt smiling back Clare - How can you be smilling? You almost died. Scared me to death. Eli- Lighten up Clare, all i have are cuts and bruises. He tries to sit up but he cant Clare- Oh, please you have your ribs bruised, a broken nose a black eye and bruising all over your neck. She looks at him with sympathy in her eyes. Clare- Why did your dad almost beat you into a coma? Eli- Well, He drinks his problems away, and he has a drinking problem so its gonna take a while. He beats me everytime things dont go the way he plans. I used to just sit back and let him do it, but now i fight back. Clare- Oh, Eli's eyes looked down as the doctor walks in. Doctor- Elijah you're recovering very nicely. He smiles and looks at his chart. But you'll have to stay in bed for about two weeks or so. Eli- Thanks Doc. He turns to Clare, I need a cute nurse to take care of me those 2 weeks before i head back to school. Clare- Me? Eli- No , the lady over there. He points to an old lady and smiles at her. Clare rolls her eyes. Eli- Hey, Dont you need to go to school its almost 8? Clare- Ohh yeah, She leans over and quickly kisses him. He grabbed the back of his neck and pulled her in closer. Clare- Okay, bye. She grabs her bookbag and blushes. Eli- Bye blue eyes, see you tonight? Clare rushes out the door- YEAH! '' He turns on the tv.'' Reporter- A boy beaten by his own father, yep you heard right. Around Midnight this morning Elijah Golsworthy was almost beaten to death by his own father. Police say that the father was drunk and they broke into a fight the boy is fine thak god but the question is, Where is the father? Category:Blog posts